This invention relates to computer application macros.
Most computer applications have macro generators for producing macros for user-definable lists of actions or commands to apply to a data file associated with the application program. Often a user makes changes to a data file and then desires to repeat those changes on subsequent data files. One approach to repeating changes made to a data file is to have the user remember the changes and use the macro generator to produce a macro file with the actions to be applied to the data file.